Boss Mode
Boss Mode is a gamemode where all bosses (and some minibosses) are more difficult. It also adds new rewards with each boss. Each boss is an upgrade of their expert mode variant, regardless of whether the world is in expert mode or not. Boss AI Changes Pre-Hardmode Bosses King Slime: HP buffed to 3200. King Slime now spawns as a spiked slime, shooting three spikes in a shotgun formation while on the ground. Eye of Cthulhu: HP buffed to 4000. Servants of Cthulhu now spawn offscreen, and the chain dash attack will inflict feral bite for 20 seconds. Eater of Worlds: HP buffed to 12000 total. Vile spit is replaced by cursed fireballs. These cursed fireballs will not bounce. Brain of Cthulhu: HP buffed to 3000. Creeper HP buffed to 400. All creepers will continuously be respawned by the brain in phase 2, but the brain will not go back to phase 1. Mutated Snatchera: HP buffed to 2000. The boss is no longer rooted to the ground, and flies. Queen Bee: HP buffed to 5000. Stingers are rapid fire below half health. Skeletron: HP bufffed to 10000. Hand HP buffed to 2000 HP. The spin attack inflicts Cursed. Wall of Flesh: HP buffed to 14000. Defense to mouth and eyes increased by 10. Hardmode Bosses The Destroyer: HP buffed to 130000. The head deals 600 damage. Probes explode like grenades on death. The Twins: HP buffed to 23000 (Retinazer) and 26,000 (Spazmatism). The second phases of each are invulnerable until the other twin is in its second phase. Skeletron Prime: HP buffed to 50000. With every melee arm destroyed, the spin attack deals more damage and is faster. The head shoots the projectiles of every destroyed ranged arm. Plantera: HP buffed to 50000/35000*. Phase 2 now gains the buffs of enraged behavior, being buffed further if Plantera is truly enraged. Golem: HP buffed to 60000 total. The fists will turn into styngers when destroyed. Duke Fishron: HP buffed to 70000. Duke Fishron now has a 100% chance to inflict Feral Bite. Lunatic Cultist: HP buffed to 50000. The ancient light attack is always an attack. Moon Lord: HP buffed to 250000 total. The hands can shoot phantasmal death rays, but cannot do it simultaneously. These death rays have full potency. Post-Moon Lord Bosses Nightmare Beholder: HP buffed to 260000. The Nightmare Beholder can regenerate health slowly if not damaged for over 5 seconds. Regeneration stops if damaged again. Doom Mode Bosses Redjacket: HP buffed to 400,000. Damage and debuff duration increased. Attacks buffed. Summons a clone that follows the attack pattern but attacks separately, has 200,000 health, and drops 5-10 hearts on death. Minibosses Pumpking: HP buffed to 30000. Now has a phase where it cartwheels its arms while summoning flame scythes. A new face will go along with it. Celestial Pillars (general changes): HP buffed to 30000. The shield requires 200 enemies killed. Solar Pillar (specific changes): The Solar Pillar shoots daybreaks at the player at average firing speed. Vortex Pillar (specific changes): The Vortex Pillar shoots rockets that don't destroy tiles, with a blast radius similar to the holy hand grenade. This happens at an average firing speed. Nebula Pillar (specific changes): The Nebula Pillar shoots nebular orbs, which home in on the player, and have a health bar. Stardust Pillar (specific changes): The shield requires 400 enemies killed. The Stardust Pillar's minions spawn twice as much. Wyvern: HP buffed to 100000. Wyverns spit fireballs at the player. *The second number is for phase 2 Exclusive Drops * Golden War Horn (Redjacket) Category:Gameplay Category:Game Difficulty